


I Contain Multitudes

by thenewbuzwuzz



Series: The Scrap Heap of Life [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen, Internet, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: This is basically an AU version of a couple of Willow's scenes in "Grave", except that it happens in "Primeval". Confused yet?Willow is wearing a magical cat pendant that grants her the blessings of the internet goddess and lets her do Hollywood Hacking. This isn't the snippet about what she does with it. This is about why she ever takes it off.
Relationships: Scoobies & Scoobies (BtVS)
Series: The Scrap Heap of Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979762
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	I Contain Multitudes

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet of a permanent WIP; you've been warned.

Being connected to everything... to everyone... was incredible. But Willow felt and saw things she wasn't looking for. Emotion. Pain. She was a crowd of baseball fans, fighting; an open beer bottle flew by, soaking her shirts and faces. She was a horse, she fell, and she thought her shoulder was broken. Her whole supply of fireworks went off at once, fizzing through the air at random and setting buildings on fire. Her asthma was acting up again. She was trapped in a wire mesh cage that was hurting her paws. She was in Sierra Leone, and...

...and a voice was saying a word over and over. "Willow... willow... willow..." There were warm hands on her shoulders, where the voice was, in Sunnydale. Willow was a name. It was her name.

She sat up. She didn't remember how she had ended up on the floor. Tears were running down her face. "I can't..." she tried to explain. "I'm so unhappy. And I can't... help all of me. Them, I mean. There's too much."

"I know," Xander said. "It's not fair. But _this_ you has an Adam-shaped problem, remember?"

Buffy piped up, "It will help quite a few people once he's not running around disassembling them. It will be tremendously of the helpful, Will!"

She did feel a little better after reading the files of the Initiative to find Room 314. It was incredibly easy, but it felt nice to accomplish even something that small. She had made a difference, she supposed.

It was also nice to focus on Adam, a more complicated, absorbing problem. Figuring him out and disassembling him took her mind off all the other problems for a whole ten minutes, until she remembered again.

She wondered how things were going in the whole world. It had been eleven minutes since she looked; someone might need her help. The tide of voices and racing hearts swelled up around her again...

... and she yanked the cat pendant off like it had burned her.

She walked home in a daze. She didn't want to hear from anyone for two days. She had reached her quota on knowing and feeling.

On the third day, she was bored.

**Author's Note:**

> After she got bored, she emailed her friend Katrina, and they did some fun technopagan experiments with lunar panels, but we will most likely never know more than that.  
> I tried, and therefore no one should criticize me. Questions are okay, but the answer might be 'I don't know'.


End file.
